mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2441
Mikey Episode Number: 2441 Date: Monday, March 14, 1994 Sponsors G, L, 8 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Fruta Manzana (Original) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a baby learning to walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|Junior, Frankencelery, and the Tiny Monsters sing "God is Bigger". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box "G" animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and George sing "Two G Sounds". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A gorilla applies for a job at the Gerfner Employment Agency. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|The camera zooms out on an onion as kids guess what it is |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Paper fold G/g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bear counts bees |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Savion and some kids do "The Arm." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Teeny Little Superguy: Two boys are fighting over a swing. so Teeny Little SuperGuy shows them how to share |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand L / l |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster asks Lexine if she knows any words that begin with L. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L es para luz |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster learn some soup manners |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Gloria Globe is about to pull a rabbit out of her hat, but pulls out a kangaroo instead, which belongs in Australia |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Luci, Amy, Adam, Derek, and Tina sing "The Backyard Gang Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby bird falls from a tree. A boy puts him back, and in return, the mother bird saves the boy from embarrassment |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Music Video | style="text-align: center"|Twisted Sister perform "We're Not Gonna Take It" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Eight children dance in a colorblock grid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Rainbow Fish counts groups of 8 in the ocean |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|8 Cows |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Morgan talk about body parts. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Do The Body Dance (MC Lyte) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: TAXI |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Monster in a Box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"It's Funny" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Birds pop balloons of all the letters of the alphabet, making them lowercase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Wegman's dogs get next to each other in pictures |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Bubble, Bubble Bath" while Tina, Luci, and Adam act it out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Llama at Dentist Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Lightbulbs subtract from 5 to 0 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn invites Grover to dinner, but Grover can't go without Herry, who can't go without Cookie Monster. After inviting all three of them, Prairie realizes that they are not cats. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Counting the circus clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird receives a visit from Marisa Tomei, and is reminded that he was supposed to say the alphabet with her today. Some drama ensues between them, but they say the alphabet anyway, and part on good terms. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Jungle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Starfish" by Joe Raposo (re-filmed version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Director Kermit is filming Oklahoma with Forgetful Jones as the star. Forgetful is supposed to enter sing "Oklahoma!" but sings "Aklahoma!", "Eeklahoma!" and "Iklahoma!" instead. When he finally gets it right, the production assistant says it's time for lunch |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A spider refuses to give up spinning a web, no matter how badly injured he becomes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl visits the stamp factory to see how stamps are made. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L for life, love, lizard, leap, and lump |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"It's Time to Rhyme!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Prairie Dawn announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Cookie Monster holding the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide